Off Limits, Traducción
by LoBianchi
Summary: Al mujeriego de Edward le han dicho que se mantenga lejos de la nueva vocalista de su banda, Bella. Pero con la atracción instantánea y la obvia química entre ellos, ¿podrá hacerlo? UA. LEÁNLO! BUENISIMA HISTORIA CON MÁS DE 2420 REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, y esta historia a la excelente autora lexiecullen17, yo sólo me limito a traducirla y a traersela a todas las personas de habla hispana =D, obviamente, contando con el permiso de lexie.

Hola!!! Soy totalmente nueva en esto de escribir fics, pero totalmente fan de los Bella/Edward!

Hoy les vengo con una traducción de un fic que recaudó 1490 reviews, cuya autora es la magnífica **lexiecullen17** pronto colgaré el link de su perfil en mi perfil, así como el link de la historia original, espero que la disfruten y nos vemos abajo (:

Akemii!

* * *

**EPDV**

Perezosamente jugueteé con mis dedos en el escritorio mientras veía, _nuevamente_, a una chica intentando ser Avril Lavigne. En serio, ¿acaso todas las chicas en Seattle vestían pantimedias de redecillas, faldas colegiales y botas de combate?

Debido a nuestra nula reacción al escuchar la "conmovedora" presentación de otra chica interpretando una canción de Kelly Clarkson, ella resopló exasperada y se dirigió a la puerta.

"_Uh...mira ese trasero. Apuesto que al Señor Cullen no le importaría verte luego en detención…_"

Eh, realmente no vale la pena, he visto mucho mejores.

-Te llamaremos-le anunció Jasper antes de que saliera.

Jasper, aunque era mi mejor amigo, era endemoniadamente amable, en exceso, y me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Frustrado, golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa, esperando que quizá con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza todo esta desastrosa situación se arreglara, tal vez incluso todo esto era un sueño. Una voz enojada me distrajo de lo que prometía ser un daño permanente en mi extremidad superior.

-Ya deja de lloriquear, Edward. Tú sabes bien que toda esta mierda es sólo tu culpa, y ahora nosotros tenemos que limpiar tu maldito desastre...otra vez.-dijo Emmet con aspereza, mientras se dirigía a mi cuerpo hecho mierda.

Usualmente solía pelear con mi hermano, el oso, en cualquier tema que trataramos, pero maldición, esta vez _tenía_ que tener la razón. De hecho, definitivamente era mi culpa que nuestra banda perdiera tres vocalistas en un lapso de cinco meses. Mierda, quiero decir, ni siquiera éramos una banda profesional ni nada por el estilo, pero por lo menos el dinero que ganabamos pagaba las facturas. El bar en el que tocabamos, The Mansion, había estipulado en el contrato que podíamos tocar un set de una hora tres veces a la semana solamente si nuestra banda tenía una vocalista mujer. Aparentemente, los co-editores de la Universidad de Washington querían una zorrita (mujerzuela) con minifalda para poder adular y conquistar. Por consiguiente, las chicas-copionas de Avril Lavigne se habían convertido oficialmente en mi jaqueca permanente.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero si viene una chica más a audicionar y se le ocurre cantar otra canción de Kelly Clarkson, juro que me pegaré un tiro-repliqué.

Jasper rió suavemente-Y dime, ¿cómo conoces tanto acerca de las canciones de Kelly Clarkson, Edward? ¿Hay algo que necesites decirnos?

-Sabía que tus aventuras con prostitutas eran sólo una pantomima para convercenos de que no eras gay, hermano...está bien, mamá y papá te seguirán queriendo igual, y esto me dará AÑOS de material que usar-Rió Emmet, dando unos golpecitos en las alas de su sombrero. Dios, mi hermano es TAN idiota.

-No, Emmet, no soy gay...igual gracias por compartir tu amor incondicional hacia mi. Púdrete, sabes que Alice escucha esa mierda de top 40 en mi carro.-Me callé un momento sabiendo de sobra que no olvidarían tan fácilmente mi lloriqueo, así que continué convenciéndolos-En serio, chicos, ustedes saben que seré fiel a "La Regla". No se preocupen. Edward Cullen es un hombre reformado-Jasper y Emmet me miraron escépticos. Y no voy a mentir, tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo.

El problema es, bueno...soy yo. No era que tratara de ser un imbécil, en serio que no...aparentemente me sale completamente natural. Y cuando tienes una sexy rubia con...grandes atributos delanteros acariciando la cabeza del micrófono con su gloriosa boca y pasando sus manos por toda la base de el aparato...Mierda, nada ni nadie me puede detener. Entonces, si, así es como perdimos a Lauren, Jessica y Tanya. Ah...Tanya (suspiro). Era una maldita preciosidad. Jugamos varias semanas al me atraes/no me atraes, hasta que ella decidió que había tenido suficientes jueguitos y me empujó contra una pared una noche después de la presentación, y lo hicimos toda la noche como conejos que han consumido Coca-Cola. Fueron pocas semanas, de todas formas. Acordamos seguir jugando hasta la semana pasada, cuando me encontró en una situación normal en mi, excepto que esta vez fue con alguna chica de la Universidad de Washington jugando con mis genitales. Ups.

Ahí fue cuando Jasper y Emmet crearon la "está prohibido salir/acostarse/cachondear con algún miembro de la banda" regla. Tomando en cuenta que Jasper ha estado saliendo con la hermana de Emmet y mía por los últimos tres años, y Rosalie, la novia de Emmet justamente se acababa de mudar a Seattle para estar cerca de él, obviamente hicieron la regla para decirme "Edward, prohibido tener sexo con la nueva vocalista". Y yo podría no tener ningún compromiso a la hora de mis relaciones personales, pero estaba comprometido con la banda, así que acepté La Regla.

Ahora _realmente_ necesitabamos una nueva vocalista. Nuestra próxima presentación era en tres días y definitivamente yo no podía ser despedido de The Mansion. Como dije anteriormente, me paga las facturas.

La puerta se abrió cuando nuestra próxima concursante entró.

_Mil veces MIERDA._

¿Alguna vez has visto alguna película donde un chico ve a una chica y el mundo literalmente se detiene? ¿Cómo si el viento soplara alrededor de su cabello y este acariciara sus hombros gentilemente, rodeada por un halo de luz? Juro por Dios que justamente eso me acababa de pasar. Mi parte se removió incómodamente contra mis jeans, obligándome a disimularlo en una posición nada cómoda.

La chica era una diosa. En serio. El sol que se filtraba por la ventana le daba a su cremosa piel un brillo luminoso. Su cabello caoba oscuro caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, y ella se lo acomadaba sobre su espalda al tiempo que caminaba confiada al centro de la habitación. Era un cambio tan agradable de las descerebradas (pop-tarts?) que habían estado audicionando durante todo el día. No más botas de combate. No, ella estaba usando jeans y una camiseta blanca. Quién diría que una chica podría cubrir tanta piel y aún así lucir completamente seductora.

_¿Seductora, Cullen? ¿Qué demonios?_

_Cállate...déjame disfrutar la vista._

_Hablo conmigo mismo. Genial saber que me he vuelto completamente loco._

En algún lugar escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, ahí fue cuando decidí que era hora de terminar esta ridícula discusión interna.

_¡Ay, mierda, NO!_

Volví al planeta Tierra para mirar a mi ángel en brazos de Jasper, sonriendo dulcemente. Despacio, él bajo las manos por su espalda y posó sus labios en su mejilla. Juro que en ese momento mi vista se tornó roja.

_¿Qué? Cullen-NO te pongas celoso. Todo es parte de tu afición a seducir, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera conoces el nombre de esta chica y ¿ya empezaste a reclamarla como tuya? Consíguete una vida._

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, sólo para encontrarme con los ojos cafés más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Nuestros miradas se sostuvieron por un segundo, pero me le debí quedar viendo demasiado fijamente o algo por el estilo, porque rápidamente rompió el contacto visual y se separó del abrazo de Jasper.

-Edward...eh, ¿Edward?

_Oh sí, había alguien llamando mi nombre._

Volví nuevamente a este mundo, sólo para ver la cara confusa de Jasper, quien era la persona que me estaba llamando.

-¿Qué?-pregunté, molesto. Realmente la estaba pasando bastante mal tratando de olvidar la imagen de MI chica abrazada a la cintura de Jasper.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a Bella.-Y mi ángel tenía un nombre, Bella.

Espera...¿Bella? ¿Esta era la Bella de Jasper? Bella Swan...algo hizo click en mi cabeza al comprenderlo.

Jasper estuvo tratando de convencernos por meses de que reemplazaramos a Tanya con una chica que conoció el semestre pasado en la Universidad de Washington. Aparentemente, Jasper llevaba una vida secreta a nuestras espaldas. Sin que Emmet ni yo lo supieramos, Jasper había audicionado para el musical de los estudiantes de último año de la U de W, que el año pasado se llamó "Guys and Dolls" (N/T: Decidí dejarlo en inglés, es algo así como "Chicos y Muñecas"). A pesar de que nos dijo que había actuado en el show, MUCHO después de que éste se terminara (que, por cierto, aún estoy bastante abatido debido a que no he podido burlarme de él como se debe), no pudo parar de delirar con la preciosa morena que interpretó a Sarah por todos los meses que siguieron. Supuestamente, Bella era buenísima cuando de música se trataba. Jasper pasó diciendo que tenía la voz totalmente ángelica, y que podía caerse en el escenario y aún así el show seguiría siendo mágico. Si no estuviera 100% convencido de que Jasper está detrás de Alice, ahora mismo estaría furioso con él.

-Hola-Y el mundo se detuvo de nuevo. Jasper tenía razón, ella DEFINITIVAMENTE tenía la voz de un ángel. Y estoy seguro que si durante su audición los pantalones se le estropearan, yo seguiría adorando el suelo que tocan sus pies.

_Houston, tenemos un problema._

Si escogiéramos a Bella para que sea la nueva vocalista, "La Regla" sería magníficamente tirada a la basura, y yo NO podía dejar que eso sucediera. Hice una promesa a la banda, y como ya dije, necesito ese pago cada semana.

-Hola, eh...¿podríamos empezar de una buena vez? Es genial que conozcas a Jasper, pero viniste a audicionar, no a socializar, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Eh, si, digo...por supuesto-tartamudeó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

_Oh, vamos, ni que no me hubieras hecho lo suficiente._

Mi miembro comenzaba a apretarse dolorosamente contra mis jeans, así que realmente necesitaba que esta audición terminara para poderme ir al baño y ocuparme de mi ahora gran problemita.

Emmet me golpeó las costillas, mientras Jasper venía y se sentaba. Enarcó una ceja, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo, Bella. ¿Qué cantarás para nosotros hoy?-preguntó Jasper con cariño. Ugh.

Bella jugó con el dobladillo de su camiseta(definitivamente era un tic nervioso)y miró directamente a Jasper-Cantaré "More than Anyone" de Gavin Degraw (N/T: Pronto subiré el link con el video de Youtube a mi perfil =D)- No tenía idea de quién era ese, pero Bella acababa de ganar puntos extra por no someterme a otra interpretación de "A moment like this". (K.C)

Bella continuó nerviosamente-¿Les molestaría si usara el piano para acompañar mi voz?- ¿Tocaba el piano? Genial.

-Claro-le sonrió Jasper.

Bella se dirigió al piano y corrió el banquillo con un fuerte chirrido. Respiró profundamente y comenzó.

_You need a friend, I'll be around. Don't let this end before I see you again… (Necesitas un amigo, estaré cerca. No dejes que esto se termine antes de que te vea de nuevo)  
_

_What can I say to convince you to change your mind...(Qué puedo decir para convencerte de que cambies tu mentalidad)  
_

_For me? (Por mi?)_

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Los cielos se abrieron, los pájaros le cosieron un vestido, un halo de luz rodea su cara. Deseo a Bella Swan, ¡y la deseo ahora! Mi miembro estaba tan duro que estaba seguro que los jeans comenzaban a cortarle la circulación y que en cualquier momento se iba a caer aquí mismo. Mirando a la hermosa criatura a unos pasos de mí, esforzándome al máximo por ignorar las dulces tonalidades de su deliciosa voz y a sus dedos acariciando las teclas del piano con agilidad, miré a hurtadillas a Emmet y a Jasper. Ellos también estaban embelesados con su presentación. Intenté acomodarme.

_Ouch. Eso dolió, amiguito._

Hice una mueca mientras me removía nuevamente, el dolor incrementando a cada segundo. ¡Por Dios, necesitaba un baño urgente! Me quedé quieto, moviendo mis dedos nerviosamente por la superficie de la mesa, todo para evitar que mis manos se metieran directamente dentro de mi pantalón durante su audición...¿Se imaginan que ella veo eso? Ugh, vamos, eso sería vergonzoso.

Al terminar de tocar las últimas notas de la canción, levantó su mirada, mirándome, y no pude soportarlo más. Corrí mi silla lejos del escritorio y literalmente volé al baño. Una vez dentro y con la puerta segura, bajé el zipper de mis jeans y mi erección prácticamente saltó de estos. Si no sintiera tanto dolor, lo más seguro es que estaría hasta un poco divertido con esta situación. Lentamente envolví una mano alrededor de mi miembro y coloqué la otra en la pared, apoyandome para mi (estaba seguro de que lo sería) masiva explosión. Oh, y llegó...cerca de 45 segundos acariciándome mientras imaginaba esos pálidos y largos dedos recorriendo todo el tronco de mi miembro, exploté encima del lavabo, bañandolo todo. Ugh, asqueroso.

_¿Qué edad tienes, 17? Masturbandote en un baño, y ¡ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo durante un minuto! Deberías estar avergonzado, Cullen. _

Oficialmente furioso, limpié todo el baño y a mí mismo, asegurandome de estar presentable para las próximas Avril Lavigne's, y luego volví a la sala de audiciones. Gracias a Dios, ella se había ido.

_Crisis superada._

-¿Qué MIERDA, Edward?

_Ups, quizás no._

-¿Qué, Jasper?-respondí despreocupadamente.

-¡Actuaste como todo un lunático! Estoy sorprendido que hasta Bella dijera que igual iba a ser nuestra vocalista, a pesar de la manera en que la trataste-gritó.

Espera, ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?

-¿Le ofreciste el puesto? ¿Sin consultarme?-Esto no puede estar pasando. Va a ser literalmente una tortura cada segundo que pase cerca de ella, sin poder tocarla, hacerla gemir, bueno...mierda, ahora estoy excitado de nuevo.

-Si, le ofrecimos el puesto. Bella fue la mejor maldita vocalista que vimos hoy, tú lo sabes, Emmet lo sabe y yo definitivamente lo sé. Vendrá a practicar hoy a las seis. Mi casa, no llegues tarde. Y por favor, trata de actuar como un humano civilizado el tiempo que estés ahí. Si la miras de mala forma, juro que Emmet y yo nos conseguiremos otro guitarrista! Puedes ser mi mejor amigo, Edward, pero te ESTRANGULARÉ si arruinas esto. Bella necesita un trabajo, y nosotros necesitamos una vocalista, ahora no lo arruindes, POR FAVOR-Jasper estaba enojado. Creo que nunca había visto a Jasper enojado. Bueno, quizás una vez...cuando accidentalmente le bajé la pantaloneta en la fiesta de piscina de nuestra familia. Ahora mismo estaba casi tan rojo como lo estuvo aquella vez.

Una fuerte palmada me golpeó en la espalda-Hermanito, no seas un idiota. Esta chica es increíble. Envíamos a todas las demás niñas a su casita. Vamos, me estoy muriendo del hambre.

Bueno, mátenme ahora, porque iba a ser un año muy pero muy largo.

* * *

AH!! Finalmente lo terminé, no pensé que hacer una traducción fuera tan largo =D

No sean malitas y déjenme reviews, opinando que les parece la historia!!

Espero verlas cuando suba el segundo capítulo, si tengo varios reviews, juro que no tardaré (:

Akemiii


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, y esta historia a la excelente autora **lexiecullen17**, yo sólo me limito a traducirla y a traérsela a todas las personas de habla hispana =D, obviamente, contando con el permiso de lexie.

**Memo de lexiecullen17: **Esta historia es propiedad de Lexiecullen17. Copyright 2009. Esta es una traducción de sus palabras, y cualquier publicación de esta historia sin su consentimiento por escrito está prohibida.

Wow O:!!

Muchas gracias por las alertas, los reviews y los favoritos, no me esperé tanta reacción desde el primer capítulo, pero me alegro demasiado, esto me anima a seguir. Espero que continúen leyéndome y que les guste este capítulo también (:

Nos vemos,

Akemii!

**BPDV**

_Ugh, ¿quién diablos se cree que es?_ Pensé mientras azotaba la puerta de mi carro.

Cálmate Bella-¡Acabas de lastimar a tu precioso bebé!

Me di la vuelta y me disculpé con Orlando, mi Saab negro modelo 88 (N/T: El auto =D). Estaba bastante desgastado, pero mi papá, Charlie, me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 16, y me enamoré de él instantáneamente. Jake, mi mejor amigo, le hizo algunos arreglitos a Orlando, y aunque yo odiaba recibir regalos más que cualquier persona, no pude negarme a este. Orlando me había tratado justamente por los pasados 8 años (Con algunas modificaciones de Jake, claro está), y ahora es lo único que me queda de Charlie, entonces estoy intentando mantenerlo en funcionamiento lo más que se pueda.

Sin detenerme, me dirigí a mi nuevo apartamento y respiré larga y profundamente. Había estado viviendo por menos de una semana con una nueva compañera de apartamento, y no quería asustarla con el enojo que me recorría de pies a cabeza. De hecho, fue Jasper quien me ayudó a encontrar este departamento. Y a pesar de que puede que Jasper me haya gustado un poco, quizá no me gustó…Ok, realmente si me gustó demasiado, durante el tiempo que estuvimos ensayando "Guys and Dolls" fue más que evidente que una chica llamada Alice se robó su corazón. Resultó que Alice recién se había graduado de la U de W. y necesitaba una compañera de apartamento. Suerte para mi, gracias a que estaba sin casa y totalmente en quiebra.

Metí la llave en el llavín, intentando una vez más controlar mi rabia. Aparentemente, no soy para nada buena haciéndolo. Abrí la puerta de golpe, mostrando a Alice sentada en el sillón con su nariz recién salida de la revista Vogue, y una mirada sorprendida. La mirada sorprendida rápidamente se convirtió en una furiosa.

-Oh Dios mío, Bella, ¡Te escuché cantar! Esto es ridículo. Voy a llamar a Jasper ahora mismo... ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios le darían el puesto de vocalista a alguien más? No te preocupes, tengo bastante influencia en la banda. Puedo mover ciertos hilos, y verás cómo se resuelve esta situación.-Alice continuó divagando, hasta que me percaté de qué estaba hablando.

-¡No! Eh…no, Alice, obtuve el puesto-interrumpí.

-Oh…-una mirada de confusión cruzó sus bellos rasgos-¿Entonces por qué te ves tan enojada?

Debí haber hecho alguna mueca, porque se movió en el sillón, dejándome espacio. Me senté de un sonoro golpe, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldar, frustrada. Bueno, Bella, calmadita. Puedes explicar esto calmada y racionalmente.

-Uno de los integrantes ya me odia, ¡y no tengo idea qué hice!-grité frustrada…demasiado para estar calmada.

Alice se quedó perpleja por un segundo-¿Quién?

-¿Huh?

-¿Cuál integrante dices que ya te odia?

No quería volver a pensar en eso de nuevo, pero de repente no pude parar las imágenes de él mirándome ceñudo durante toda mi audición.

Sí, la calma _no_ iba a llegar.

-¡Edward!-grité-Alice se encogió levemente mientras yo continuaba despotricando-O sea, ya sé que no soy la mejor cantante del mundo, pero la música es mi vida entera. Fui la presidenta del coro cuando estuve en el colegio/instituto, ¡Canté en la casa Blanca, maldición! Y ahora, el tiene la audacia de sentarse a jugar con sus dedos en la mesa durante toda mi audición, deslumbrante todo el tiempo. O sea, ¿quién deslumbra a alguien en una audición? Y luego, accidentalmente hice contacto visual con él durante un momento en la canción, y él hizo una mueca. ¡Una estúpida mueca! Mi voz no es TAN mala, Alice. ¡No lo es! Y después, cuando terminé mi canción, él no dijo ni una palabra. ¡Solamente salió corriendo de ahí! En serio, nunca había visto a nadie correr tan rápido. O sea ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Él iba a ir al baño para sacarse un puta palo gigante de su trasero o qué?-Wow, eso si se llama despotricar. Respiré profundamente y miré a Alice, quién lucía shockeada.

-Eh… ¿Alice?

Sacudió su cabeza y me otorgó una cálida sonrisa-Bella, ¡eso es lo más que te he escuchado decir desde que vivimos aquí!

Lo pensé. Definitivamente era cierto. Alice hablaba más que suficiente por las dos. Sin siquiera una hora de conocerla, me contó que era adoptada pero que amaba a su familia más que a nada en este mundo que eran extremadamente cercanos, que era de Chicago, y que había estado secretamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Jasper, desde que tenía 12 años.

-Lo siento-suspiré-Usualmente no me enojo de esta manera. Fue sólo…el inmediato odio que sintió hacia mí. No lo logro entender-Me detuve por un segundo, sin saber muy bien si debería seguirle contando a Alice mis pensamientos. Digo, Alice iba al menos una vez a la semana al ensayo de la banda, y estoy segura que se llevaba bien con todos los miembros. Al diablo. Sólo cuéntale. Quizás pueda decir algo para distraerte.

Bastante dudoso. Bella, junta toda tu mierda y confiesa.

-Es sólo que, es tan guapo. Es como que probablemente le daría una paliza por ser un imbécil, si no quisiera llevármelo a una habitación y hacerle cosas increíblemente sucias-gemí. Alice sonrió más ampliamente, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-Sí, Edward suele tener ese efecto en la mayoría de la gente. Es su cabello…es sexy. No es rojo, pero tampoco es café, y es brillante…Te lo juro, nadie es inmune a su encanto-sonrió soñadoramente, pensativa.

_¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de mi hombre, perra! Espera, ¿de dónde vino eso?_

-O sea, no es Jasper, pero definitivamente sabe como atraer la atención de las damas-rió. Decidí que estaba bien continuar. Después de todo ¿con quién más podría hablar de esto? ¿Jake? No lo creo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es su secreto? ¿Es así de imbécil con todos, o es que yo soy especial?

Alice rodó sus ojos-Me gustaría decir que eres especial…aunque, normalmente la actuación de imbécil viene después de acostarse con la chica. Entonces, quizás si seas especial. Tendré que preguntar.

-¡No! Por favor no hagas eso, Alice. Tendré que cantar con él por los próximos…bueno, ¡espero que pocos años! Y, si puedes mantener el hecho de que pienso que es divino, eso sería bueno también.

Asintió solemnemente y posó una mano en su corazón-Por supuesto, Bella, no traicionaré tu confianza.

Alice podría ser demasiado energética para mi gusto, pero ya estaba segura que seríamos buenas amigas.

~ *** ~

Respiré profundamente antes de entrar en la maravillosa casa de Jasper. Alice ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, agarró la llave de una maceta e hizo su entrada. Al contrario de Alice, entré a la casa a la velocidad de un humano no de una bala. Estaba un poquito nerviosa por mi primer ensayo. Nuestra primera presentación era en dos días, y necesitaba prepararme. Podía pensar como una profesional…esto quizás sería fácil.

_Oh por favor, te sientes como si fueras a vomitar en cualquier segundo._

Las náuseas sólo aumentaron al entrar en la sala y ver a Alice sentada en el regazo de Edward, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él besó su mejilla y alborotó su cabello. Se veían terriblemente cómodos. Yo estaba sorprendida que Jasper no se abalanzara sobre la garganta de Edward. De hecho, no se movió del todo. Sólo se quedó sentado en su silla, mirando con adoración a Alice. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso era la única que tenía una reacción bizarra ante esta situación? No lo quise a ser, pero supongo que mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego aceleró, palpitando 100 veces por minuto. Mi boca se secó, y mi mente entró en un letargo.

_Paraste de respirar. ¡Tu mente vuelve a trabajar cuando empieces a respirar!_

Sólo entonces Emmet golpeó gentilmente el hombro de Alice-¿Entonces, Squirt? (N/T: Algo así como ardilla, pero suena más lindo en inglés =D) ¿Dónde has estado? Eddie y yo extrañamos a nuestra hermana favorita…especialmente cuando anda limpiando detrás de nosotros. En serio, el apartamento es un desastre.

¿Acaba de decir hermana? *Gulp* Oh, Dios mío. Le acabo de decir a Alice que su hermano es un imbécil adorable. A la mierda mi vida.

-¿Her…her…mana?-tartamudeé. Genial, Bella, realmente genial.

Ahí fue cuando Edward se percató de mi presencia por primera vez en toda la tarde. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos, y no pude apartar la mirada. Vi a Alice mirarnos con una delatadora sonrisa.

-Oh si, ¿acaso olvidé mencionártelo, Bella?-Maldito duendecillo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen, chicas?-preguntó Edward. Sus ojos finalmente se desviaron de los míos, y miró a Alice fijamente, aunque estaba bastante segura que la pregunta era para mí.

-Sí, Edward-continuó Alice condescendiente-¿Recuerdas cuando andaba buscando una compañera de apartamento? Bueno, ¡Jasper sugirió a Bella! Y simplemente adoro vivir con ella, ¿pero aún vendrás a quedarte a dormir, verdad?

-No, definitivamente no-respondió demasiado rápido. Idiota.

Sólo entonces Alice le hizo una mueca a Edward, luciendo completamente disgustada y se levantó de su regazo, sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón. Edward miró a Alice furioso. Uhm, bueno, al menos no todas las miradas asesinas estaban reservadas especialmente para mí. Y sólo con una mirada a Alice, su ceño se deshizo totalmente, y su boca se formó en una media sonrisa, la más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida. Lucía… ¿culpable? Alice rompió en una risa histérica, sosteniendo su estómago mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Edward nuevamente frunció el ceño.

En ese momento sentí un brazo alrededor de mí. Me volví, encontrándome con los cálidos ojos de Emmet. Bueno, al menos uno de los hermanos parecía disfrutar mi compañía.

-Siempre hacen eso-dijo refiriéndose al silencio entre Alice y Edward-Es como si tuvieran su propio lenguaje secreto o algo así. La mayoría del tiempo es tolerable, pero a veces se vuelve endemoniadamente insoportable-Emmet continuó, subiendo el tono de su voz mordaz-Como ahora mismo, estamos tratando de tener ensayo de banda, ¿recuerdan?

Jasper empujó un trozo de papel dentro de mis manos. Lo miré, era el set de canciones. Estaba un poquito fuera de lo normal.

-¿The Arctic Monkeys? ¿Van Morrison? ¿The Rolling Stones? ¿The Darkness? ¿Qué tienen contra todas los bandas inglesas?-pregunté en voz alta.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-prácticamente me gruñó Edward. Wow, ¿en serio?

-Honestamente, sólo era curiosidad…

-Edward estuvo un año en Londres y regresó diciendo que las bandas inglesas eran el soundtrack de su vida. Y como es vocalista en la mayoría de las canciones, decidimos no discutir con él por eso. Además no vale la pena aumentar su síndrome premenstrual-rió Jasper.

Bueno, estoy contenta de no haber sido la única en notar su síndrome premenstrual (N/T: Se refiere a que nuestro Edward es malhumorado, como las mujeres cuando estamos con síndrome premenstrual =D)

-De acuerdo Bella, vamos a tocar siguiendo el orden del set de canciones, y si tienes alguna pregunta o quieres agregar alguna canción, sólo déjanoslo saber. Nuestro repertorio es bastante variado. Edward adora educar a los co-editores universitarios…en más de una manera-Emmet soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que Edward le pegara en la nuca, pero Emmet sólo se siguió riendo.

Todos tomaron sus puestos en el escenario. Edward se sentó en un taburete con su guitarra, Jasper se colocó a su lado con su bajo. Emmet estaba en la batería, por supuesto. Definitivamente tenía la apariencia de un baterista. Suspiré suavemente y me dirigía a sentarme al lado de Alice en el sofá. La banda comenzó con la versión de Eric Clapton de "All Along the Watchtower" Justamente antes de que comenzara a cantar, Edward me miró fijamente, y de nuevo formó esa media sonrisa. Bastardo presumido. Definitivamente podía tocar la guitarra. Clapton no se sentiría nada mal si lo escuchara.

¿Realmente acabo de admitir eso?

Sí, lo hiciste. Deseas a Edward, y él te desprecia absolutamente sin ninguna razón. Genial idea, Bella. Mejor elección no pudiste haber hecho.

Su voz era grave y baja, pero era como terciopelo para mis oídos. Cuando llegaba al clímax de la canción, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el solo de guitarra. Oh mi Dios. Las cosas que esos dedos pueden hacer. ¡Las cosas que quiero que esos dedos me hagan! ¿Comenzaba a hacer calor? No, espera, eso fue sólo Edward. ¡Gah! Debí haberme sonrojado furiosamente, porque Alice se inclinó y me susurró si me encontraba bien. ¿Me estaba sintiendo bien? Oh, me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor que bien, pero para tranquilizarla me quité mi abrigo para refrescarme.

El ensayo de la banda pasó volando. Ponerle atención a Edward hacía que el tiempo pasara rápido, aparentemente. Al final, no sólo mi ropa íntima estaba probablemente mojada, sino que yo estaba sumergida en unas lindas y lujuriosas fantasías. Mi favorita hasta ahora era una donde él me enseñaba a tocar guitarra y lentamente sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados…luego de mis costados sus largos dedos seguían bajando y levantaban el dobladillo de mi camiseta, acariciando mis costillas. Tan pronto como sintiera mi acelerada respiración, ganaría confianza y su cabeza se posaría sobre mi nuca y…

-Eh, ¿Bella?-¿Qué? ¿Quién está interrumpiendo mi maravillosa fantasía? ¡Ni siquiera pude hacerla llegar a segunda base!

-Bells, ¿dónde has ido?-De acuerdo, había alguien hablándome. Regresé a la habitación, dejando aparte mis fantasías sobre Edward para después…quizás para la noche.

-Perdón, perdón, regresé.

-No te preocupes-sonrió Emmet. Jasper y Alice se encontraban en una especie de conversación y Edward seguía ignorándome. Emmet continuó-Sólo estaba diciendo que mi novia se acaba de mudar a Seattle y realmente no tiene muchos amigos. ¿No quieres venir a mi casa hoy en la noche? Opino que ustedes dos realmente se van a llevar bien.

Edward finalmente levantó su cabeza y me miró atentamente.

Bueno, barajemos las opciones para esta noche:

1-Ir al apartamento de Edward y tener que aguantar sus miradas.

2-Quedarme en mi apartamento, probablemente sola, viendo repeticiones de Project Runway (N/T: Un programa de modelaje, literalmente Proyecto Pasarela)

-Sí, me encantaría conocerla Emmet. Suena perfecto.-Emmet sonrió ampliamente de nuevo. Dios, ¿este niño nunca se cansaba de sonreír? No es que me molestara, su disposición jovial se veía opacada por el hecho de que su hermano era perfectamente perfecto. Hablando de él, el ceño permanente de Edward había regresado. Genial. ¿Y yo acababa de confirmar para ver Dios sabe cuántas horas de esto? Definitivamente esta noche iba a ser bastante interesante.

Ufff! Finalmente lo terminé =D

Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndolo.

Me despido, vamos, nada les cuesta darle al botoncito verde de Review this story/chapter!

Akemii


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a la adorada Stephenie Meyer, y esta historia a la excelente autora **lexiecullen17**, yo sólo me limito a traducirla y a traérsela a todas las personas de habla hispana =D, obviamente, contando con el permiso de lexie.

**Memo de lexiecullen17: **Esta historia es propiedad de Lexiecullen17. Copyright 2009. Esta es una traducción de sus palabras, y cualquier publicación de esta historia sin su consentimiento por escrito está prohibida.

¡Ah! Lo sé lo sé, soy irresponsable y tardé MUCHÍSIMO en subir cap! Lo siento tanto, estuve súper ocupada, pero ahora sí, salí a vacas 8)

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, animan demasiado a seguir con la traducción y así puedo saber su opinión. Espero que nuevamente disfruten este capítulo, en lo personal es de mis favoritos, bastante divertido xD. Sin más, para no seguirlas atrasando, aquí tienen el capítulo 3 =)

Nos vemos,

Akemii!

* * *

EPDV

Mi día había ido de mal en peor en sólo unas pocas horas. Estaba tan completamente jodido; ni siquiera era divertido. Y como si ella no se hubiera visto lo suficientemente seductora durante su audición, se había amarrado su cabello en la práctica, por lo tanto podía ver la suave curva de su cuello…estaba comenzando a ser acariciado con besitos. Todo el ensayo lo pasé imaginando que le soltaba el cabello de esa cola de caballo y enredaba mis manos en sus castañas ondas mientras nosotros…

¿Estás bromeando? ¿Otra vez, hombre? Hoy al parecer mi miembro tenía mente propia. No era como si nunca hubiera tenido el problema de que sufriera erecciones, pero ahora no podía bajar la erección por mí mismo. Juro que pensé que iba a morir cuando Alice se le ocurrió sentarse en mi regazo. Mi miembro tenía que saludar también. Jamás había visto a Alice levantarse de mis piernas tan rápido en toda mi vida. Alice sintió mi erección. Oh Dios, ¡Oh Dios!

Y para el colmo de todo, justamente cuando pensé que podría irme al apartamento a tomar una larga ducha donde podría ocuparme de mi problemilla…bueno, probablemente más de una vez, ¡a Emmett se le ocurre invitarla! ¿Cómo diablos iba a mantener mis manos fuera de ella por todo un año si ni siquiera podía hacerlo por todo un día?

Entré por la puerta de mi apartamento y me preparé para lo peor. Había conducido particularmente lento, tratando de prolongar lo inevitable.

-¿Entonces, Eddie? ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto tiempo para que tardaras tanto en llegar? ¿Quieres una cerveza?-Dios, Emmett no podía tener más pensamientos. Necesitaba darle a ese chico un poco de Ritalina (N/T: La autora menciona Aderol, así que supongo que es algún medicamento para tranquilizar a los niños cuando están muy inquietos, la Ritalina sirve para los mismos propósitos) Aparentemente, no eran suficientes, porque continuó divagando mientras yo iba al refrigerador y sacaba una cerveza. Si iba a pasar horas con mis huevos azules preferiría quemarme. (N/T: Otra vez, perdón perdón, pero se refiere a que va a pasar horas sufriendo de erección por Bella)

-En serio, Bells, tienes que verlo manejar. Está como loco. Siempre siento que voy a morir si ese freak sigue manejando como una bala-Su risa sonaba como campanitas, y necesitaba decir algo antes de que le saltara encima en frente de todos. No creo que Emmett fuera muy amable si rompiera "La Regla" el primer día que la habíamos puesto.

-Entonces es una buena idea que conduzca un Volvo, Em. Tú sabes, lo construyeron para la seguridad-repliqué, tomando un largo trago de mi cerveza. Ahí fue cuando noté que Bella y Rosalie estaban totalmente absortas en su conversación. Y como si pudiera sentir que la estaba mirando, Bella miró en mi dirección, evitando el contacto de nuestros ojos.

Ok, para ser justos, debía lucir fatal para ella. Alice me había dicho aparte en el ensayo que tenía que ser amable con Bella, porque realmente le caía bien y no quería tener que buscar otra compañera de apartamento. Por lo tanto…lo iba a intentar. Moderadamente, por supuesto. No pude decirle muy bien que la deseaba, ¿ahora puedo decírselo?

-Hey, Ed-Rose me saludó relajada.

-Hey, Rose-repliqué de igual forma. Rosalie era una mujer dura, y respetaba el hecho de que yo fuera tan "amable" con todas las personas. En ese momento Jasper y Alice entraron con las manos entrelazadas hacia el refrigerador. Después de que agarraran las cervezas, se desplomaron cómodamente en el sofá. Aún no sabía por qué no eran una pareja oficial. Ambos me habían comentado por separado que estaban "enamorados" del otro y aún así no podían juntar toda la mierda y declararse de una vez por todas.

Después de que las presentaciones con Rosalie fueron hechas comenzó una charla calmada, y antes de que mis pensamientos comenzaran otra vez con las sucias, muy sucias fantasías con Bella necesitaba algo con que distraerme.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?-pregunté abruptamente con rapidez.

Tan pronto como pregunté un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos azules de Alice y me arrepentí como nunca de haberlo preguntado. Maldita esa niña y su habilidad para hacer de mi vida un infierno.

-¡Creo que deberíamos hacer un juego para conocernos mejor!-exclamó emocionada.

-¿Qué, cómo esos juegos que se hacían en el primer año en la Universidad? Mi nombre es Emmett y vengo de Chicago, estudio comunicación y mi golosina favorita son los Skittles-No se veía demasiado entusiasta. De igual forma, Alice estaba pensando algo definitivamente malo ya que su entusiasmo continuó creciendo al punto que el sofá no dejaba de sacudirse debido a sus incesantes rebotes.

-Obviamente, Alice tiene una idea, así que escuchémosla-dije.

-¡Juguemos "Nunca he…"!-chilló Alice.

¿Nunca he? Lo había jugado antes…la mayoría de veces en las fiestas de la fraternidad cuando estaba en la Universidad. Se veía bastante inofensivo, así que encogí mis hombros de acuerdo con la idea. Emmett, al contrario, se veía como si nunca lo hubiera jugado, así que Alice se puso a explicar las reglas.

-Básicamente pones tus diez dedos al frente-explicó haciendo lo que decía para darnos un ejemplo-Luego, vamos en orden del círculo y decimos algo que nunca hemos hecho. Si alguien si lo ha hecho, entonces tiene que aplaudir y bajar un dedo y así sucesivamente, la primera persona que quede sin un solo dedo, ¡pierde!-Dios la ayude, estaba tan malditamente emocionada que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Espera, ¿Por qué hay que aplaudir antes de bajar un dedo?-preguntó Bella.

Alice sonrió-Porque de esa forma sabremos quién ha hecho qué. No podrán bajar sólo el dedo a escondidas. Y, si aplaudes por algo particularmente integrante, tenemos el derecho de escuchar la historia completa-Todos asentimos de acuerdo. Crucé de nuevo mi mirada con la de Bella, y me percaté que iba necesitar mucho más para beber.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos un juego bebedor también? Como…beber, aplaudir y luego bajar un dedo-sugerí.

Recibí un "Absolutamente" bastante alto de Emmett, al tiempo que iba al refrigerador y traía nuestro 24 pack de Heineken.

-Bueno, yo empiezo dado que fue mi idea-Alice chilló-Nunca he…tenido sexo en una ducha pública-Medio me ahogué con mi cerveza y comencé a toser violentamente. Oh. Así que iba a ser uno de _esos _juegos. Mierda, estoy totalmente jodido. Y Alice sabe todos mis secretos. A la mierda mi vida.

Alice me miró fijamente y preguntó-¿No tienes algo que hacer, querido hermano?

Tomé un largo trago de mi cerveza, aplaudí y bajé un dedo. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con las caras sorprendidas de Bella y Emmett, aparentemente los únicos en la habitación que no habían escuchado esa reciente experiencia. Emmett habló primero.

-Sí, eh, tengo el derecho de escuchar esa historia.

Gemí. Por supuesto. Porque mi día estaba _tan_ bien antes…

BPDV

Esta tarde parecía tan prometedora y sencillamente se estropeó de pronto. Conocer a Rose fue genial. Sin lugar a dudas, era la persona más bella que había conocido, pero después de unos momentos de hablar con ella, pude percatarme de que también era una de las más inteligentes. Se había graduado de Princeton con una licenciatura en Ingeniería Mecánica y Reparación de Carros Históricos Profesionalmente. Resulta ser que había conocido a Emmett en una exposición de autos en Chicago, y fue amor a primera vista. Ves-vaya pareja tan normal y feliz. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Ah…cierto. Sexo en una ducha pública, ¿es en serio? ¿Quién diablos haría eso? Por supuesto, es un promiscuo, Bella…mira qué lindo que es. Probablemente tenga una chica diferente cada noche, y probablemente eres mucho más plana que ellas. No hay dudas que estaba tan ebrio que me ofreció el trabajo. Probablemente quería una rubia espectacular para acostarse durante todo el año.

Miré a Edward con curiosidad. Aunque probablemente no quería escuchar su historia, no podía evitar estar interesada. Edward se retorció bajo mi mirada, finalmente se veía incómodo. Bueno, un gusto saber que al menos es humano.

-Alice, me vengaré tan exageradamente por esto, así que…cuida tu espalda-La chica le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña. Edward sólo rodó sus ojos y continuó-Bueno…tuve el placer de estar en una fraternidad durante la universidad. Y pasé ligando con mi psicóloga todo el trimestre. Estaba endemoniadamente guapa. ¿Recuerdas, Jasper?

Jasper asintió-Oh sí, tenía esa imagen de bibliotecaria sexy. Ya sabes, faldas ajustadas, gafas, bollos, el asunto completo. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez, Edward?

-¿Carrie, Katie, Caitlin? No recuerdo…de todas formas, lo que sí recuerdo fue que quedé realmente borracho en una de las fiestas de la fraternidad y comencé a mandarle mensajes para que viniera. No pensé que en serio llegara, digo…ella estaba muy avanzada en su carrera, y yo apenas iba por mi primer año en su clase. Igual, para hacer la historia corta…llegó a la fiesta y sólo me tomó y me empujó contra alguna pared. Estábamos intentando buscarnos algún lugar para irnos, pero todas las habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas, así que la metí dentro de la primera habitación libre que encontré…que resultó ser nuestro baño-Edward bajó su mirada al suelo, intencionalmente. Emmett carraspeó.

-¿Eres de los que tiene sexo en la ducha?-Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada-Hombre, ¿cómo era que yo no sabía acerca de esto? ¡Todos hablaron por semanas sobre un chico de la fraternidad que se acostó con alguna chica en las duchas grupales de Sigma Chi! No puedo creer que ni siquiera vieras la puerta, borracho.

-Cállate, Emmett-rugió Edward. Se alborotó su perfecto cabello bronce y me miró con curiosidad. ¿Quería que yo le respondiera algo? Bueno, qué mal. Por supuesto que había escuchado sobre "sexo en la ducha" que era como amablemente se referían a él en la universidad, pero no iba a dejarle saber eso.

-Ok, sigo yo gracias a que Alice es una soplona-exclamó fuertemente Edward. Miró a Jasper, luego a Alice-Nunca me he besado con Jasper ni lo he mantenido en secreto por cuatro años-Alice jadeó y saltó encima de Edward, derribándolo.

-Dios, eres exageradamente idiota, ¿sabías eso?

-La venganza es tremenda, hermana querida-Alice suspiró y se sentó de nuevo bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza, aplaudió y bajó un dedo. Emmett estaba ahora sonriéndole a Jasper, quién comenzaba a sonrojarse después de tanto escrutinio, y yo comenzaba a sentirme mal por él.

Para aliviar la tensión, Jasper decidió que era su turno-Nunca he hecho nada sexual con una persona de mi mismo sexo.

Oh-oh. Oh, bueno. Felicítate por eso. Tomé mi cerveza, bebí un sorbo y aplaudí. Todos en el círculo se quedaron en shock, quitando el hecho de que Alice y Rosalie también aplaudieron.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Jasper-Ok, ahora tenemos el derecho de escuchar las historias…y traten de contar hasta el más mínimo detalle-Rió mirándonos a Rosalie, Alice y a mí.

Rosalie fue primero-Fui parte de un trío con otra chica. Emmett sabe, estuvo ahí-dijo sin vergüenza en su voz. Tenía tanta confianza en sí misma. Tenía envidia de su confianza. Emmett sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sip, así es como nos conocimos, ¿cierto, bebé?

Rosalie rodó sus ojos-¿Alice?

Ella se removió inquieta antes de comenzar-En el colegio-dijo-Realmente me gustaba ese chico…pero él ni siquiera parecía notarme. Así que, comencé a preguntarme si algo estaba mal conmigo y que quizás los hombres no eran lo mío-Edward carraspeó-De todas formas, le pregunté a mi mejor amiga del colegio si podía besarme para estar segura. Entonces, lo hizo. Y aún sin el beso sin lengua…supe que iba detrás del género apropiado-Hizo una pausa y fijó su afilada mirada en mí. De hecho, me pude percatar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, incluyendo esos magníficos ojos esmeralda que en este momento deseaba que miraran a cualquier otro lado.

-¡Bien! Fue en las vacaciones de primavera del año pasado. Ya saben…las vacaciones de último año de universidad; tiendes a ponerte un poquito salvaje, ¿cierto? Estábamos en México, así que mi amigo Jake no paraba de comprarme shots de tequila. Sólo digamos…aparentemente el tequila hace que mis ropas desaparezcan porque varias horas después Jake me encontró en el hotel en el que nos quedábamos, en la tina desnuda y besándome con otra chica. Creo que su nombre era Leah, pero estaba tan ebria en ese momento que realmente no recuerdo demasiado.

Miré a todos nerviosa. Rosalie y Emmett asentían aprobatoriamente, Alice se veía sorprendida y Jasper en estado de shock. Obviamente que esto los iba a sorprender. Soy la dócil y pequeña Bella Swan que nunca hace nada loco o salvaje. No quería, pero tenía que ver su reacción. Lo que vi, me dejó endemoniadamente shockeada.

La mirada de Edward me estaba quemando. Creo que jamás me habían mirado tan intensamente. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color verde jade más oscuro, y juro por Dios que nunca había presenciado una mirada tan preciosa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con… ¿lujuria?

Claro, eh, sigue soñando, Bella.

Después de mi confesión el juego transcurrió relativamente sin problemas. Aunque, Alice tenía razón. Fue una idea genial para conocernos mejor. Ahora sabía que Alice había sido llevada a la casa de los Cullen's cuando ellos fueron a su orfanato y ella gateó hacia el regazo de Edward, sólo para dormirse ahí. Sabía que Emmett había fumado éxtasis, cosa que Rosalie desaprobó, y que Jasper había hecho un 69 (N/T: La posición del Kama Sutra) y que había sido incómodo. Luego vinieron un montón de confesiones sin importancia, donde la más sobresaliente había sido que Edward nunca había tenido sexo en su propia cama. En el sofá de su apartamento, sí. En una ducha pública, claro. El apartamento de la chica, en los pasillos, tras bambalinas, en el banco de un parque…Dios, el hombre era la persona más cachonda que había conocido. Había comenzado a llamarlo Edward "el quita ropa interior" Cullen en mi cabeza. En serio, resultó que ninguna chica era inmune a él…Alice tenía razón. No me sorprendí cuando perdió el juego de primero.

Por ahí de la medianoche Alice comenzó a bostezar y decidí que era mejor dormir un poco antes del ensayo de mañana. Faltaba poco más de un día para la presentación.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir-Alice saltó del sillón en completo acuerdo. Comenzó a correr alrededor de la sala, abrazando a todo el mundo, y sentí como que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Me sentí tan bienvenida por este grupo de personas, bueno, obviamente con alguna excepción. Y ahora estaba totalmente segura, iba a pasar toda la noche soñando con esos malditos ojos verdes. Cuando me volví para despedirme de él, me percaté que ya se había ido.

Ya dentro del auto me volví hacia Alice y le di la mejor mirada asesina que tenía. Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, no te dije que Edward y Emmett eran mis hermanos-se disculpó.

-Seh…esa hubiera sido una información pertinente que dar antes de venderte mi alma, Alice

-Lo sé, y realmente lo siento-dijo sinceramente-Es sólo que…sé cuan idiota puede ser Edward al principio. Quería escuchar lo que tenías para decir. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

¿Quién podría enojarse con esos ojos de cachorrito? Ciertamente, yo no. Aparentemente el encanto de los Cullen era algo de familia que no estaba limitado por los genes. Suspiré con resignación. Vaya forma de ser fuerte, Bella.

-No, no estoy enojada contigo, Alice. Sólo desearía no haberte dicho que tan guapo pienso que está tu hermano. Especialmente cuando me veo como…bueno, como yo.

-Bella, eres preciosa, y estoy _segura_ de que mi hermano piensa lo mismo-Alice soltó una risita. Me burlé. No había manera que Edward pensara que yo era linda. Él era la perfección personificada, yo era inexperta, torpe y conservadora. Aún así, estaba esa mirada después de mi confesión chica-a-chica…No, no seas tan crédula, Bella. Probablemente dormiría contigo una vez, y luego te tiraría como a todas las demás chicas. Ahora entiendo cómo es que la banda ha tenido tantas vocalistas. Ese debía ser el patrón a seguir. Tendría que ponerme de acuerdo con ellos. Si duermo con Edward sólo para que me bote al día siguiente, también renunciaría a la banda.

No, necesitaba este trabajo. Tendré que vivir soñando después de todo. Sólo tengo que mantenerme malditamente alejada de él. No podía dormir bajo ninguna circunstancia con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí. Otro capítulo terminado. Intentaré apurarme con el siguiente para no hacerlas esperar tanto. De nueva cuenta lo siento mucho, y espero sus reviews con ansias =)

Gracias por seguir la traducción,

Akemiiiii (:


End file.
